A New Song
by kallalily
Summary: Olivia is writing a love song about a certain red-headed someone. What happens when Wen walks in while she's singing it? Olivia/Wen fluffiness :  One-shot


**A short, sweet little story about Wen and Olivia. I mostly wrote this for myself, because I love the two of them, but I figured I might as well post it on here. **

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth! **

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Stella asked, impatiently drumming her fingers against the edge of Wen's piano.<p>

"Maybe they're just late," Olivia said half-heartedly, looking up from her book.

"Twenty minutes late?" Stella said. "Alright, that's it. I'll call Mo. Wen, you call Charlie. Liv, call Scott. They better have really good reasons for not being here."

They each pulled out their phones and dialed the numbers. Olivia hung up after only a moment. "No answer," she said, though the other two were too busy talking to their absentee band members to really pay attention.

Olivia sat on Wen's piano bench while she waited for Stella and Wen to hang up. "Well, Mo and Scott won't be coming today," Stella huffed, flipping her phone shut. "Mo's dad found out that she has a C in math and pretty much won't let her leave the house until she gets it up. Scott's over there helping her 'study'."

"Charlie's not coming either," Wen said. "Tommy got home from school early and his parents are insisting on a family night. He said he meant to tell us he couldn't make it, but he hadn't been able to escape his mom long enough to call."

"Great," Stella said. "We can't practice with just half a band. I guess we might as well go home. No point in sitting around here any longer."

She put her guitar back in its case, closing the lid with a little more force than really necessary. "See you guys tomorrow," she said, heading out the door. She was half tempted to hide in the back and see how Wen and Olivia would act when it was just the two of them, alone; she'd seen the way they looked at each other. She actually contemplated it for a moment before shaking her head and continuing out the door. _I'll give the lovebirds some_ real _privacy_, she thought.

Olivia and Wen stood around awkwardly for a moment. "I should get going too," Wen finally said. "My dad and Sydney are going out and wanted me to watch Georgie. I told them I couldn't, because of practice. I bet they'll be thrilled it was cancelled; now they won't have to get a babysitter."

"Okay," Olivia said. "I think I'm going to stay for a while. There's this song that I've been wanting to work on."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. See you."

As soon as he was gone, Olivia sat down at the piano and pulled out her notebook, flipping open to a page with lines and lines of writing. It was difficult to find the right words among the layers of crossed out wrong ones. She played a few clumsy notes, trying to find her key. She half-wished Wen had stayed; he was a much better piano player, and his ear for music would have been helpful in coming up with a harmony. They'd written more than one great song together. And, well… she wouldn't have minded his company either. However, it was better he not be here when she was working on _this _song. Olivia didn't want anyone in the band to hear it, least of all Wen. She would just have to work it out on her own.

"_I see you standing there_

_While I'm just waiting here_

_Hoping that you will see_

_me_

_And I'm trying to find some way_

_To say those_

_Three words_

_But I don't know how_

'_Cause I'm invisible_

_A voiceless breeze_

_Oh, can't you feel me?_

_I'm right here_

_Just open your eyes and see_

_me."_

As soon as she sang the last note, the sound of applause echoed in the high room. Olivia jumped, nearly falling off the piano bench in the process. She turned her head to find Wen standing by the door, clapping. Olivia turned bright red. _Oh no. _

"Wen! What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did, but I forgot my backpack and had to come back to get it. I like the song, by the way."

"Thanks." Olivia's face felt like it was going to catch on fire any moment. Did he _know_? Could he tell that it was about him?

"Do you want some help with the accompaniment?" he asked. For a second, Olivia imagined sitting next to Wen on the piano bench, working on the song together, close enough that his warmth would radiate towards her and her arm might occasionally brush against his. She shivered. _No_. She could not sing it with him sitting right next to her. It was bad enough that he had heard it when she thought she was alone.

"It's okay. I thought you said you needed to get home?"

"Nah. My dad and Sydney weren't planning on my being there, anyway. Besides, they won't be leaving for at least another half hour." Olivia floundered for another reason why he couldn't stay, but it was too late. He'd already sauntered across the room and sat down on the bench beside her. His hands slid across the keys, playing a few chords. He hummed the melody softly for a moment, trying out different notes with the tune. Finally, he nodded, appearing satisfied.

He played the notes again, and then bobbed his head at Olivia to come in with the first verse. She gulped and took a deep breath. "I see you standin' there," she started. Her eyes scanned the room for something to lock on to, anything but Wen: his face, his hands on the keys. Olivia was sure that he would know it was about him the second she looked in his direction. The awkwardness in the air felt impermeable. Could he not feel it too?

For the first half of the song, she barely noticed the sound of what he was playing. The drumming of her own heartbeat and the sound of the words reverberating in her head drowned all else out. Only after she sang the chorus did she realize how perfect it was. Of course, Wen had come up with just the right notes to complement not only her melody, but also the sound of the words and the meaning of the song. He was amazing.

The last note sounded before gently fading away. Wen smiled, while Olivia still looked pointedly away.

"So," he finally said, "who's it about?"

"Oh, no one," Olivia said, looking down so that her hair hid her face. "I just wrote it to write it."

"Oh." His voice was soft and… disappointed? "Really?" Olivia looked up, determined to convince him with her eyes that what she said was true.

Only, she hadn't realized how close he was. His face was only inches from hers. Olivia blinked slowly, trying to throw off the surprise of seeing his eyes looking at her from such a close distance. His breath fanned lightly across her lips and, instead of pulling away as she knew she should have, Olivia felt herself leaning closer. Her brain was yelling at her to stop, to regain control of herself, but it took her body a minute to receive the message. She was only a centimeter away when she stopped moving forward.

She started to pull back, wishing she could die rather than try to explain to Wen what had just happened. Before she could move more than half an inch away, however, something happened; Wen moved forward. His lips met hers, soft and gentle and sweet. His hand made its way into her hair, pulling her even closer as he let the smooth strands tangle around his fingers.

From the second Wen had leaned forward, Olivia's thoughts had scattered. From the touch of his lips against hers, they were hopelessly banished to the outskirts of her brain. Her body responded without thought, her eyes closing and her lips kissing him back as she wound her arms around his neck.

After a minute, they both pulled back. Olivia looked at her lap, quietly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear to reveal a pink-stained cheek. "The song… it's about you," she finally said, still unable to meet his eyes.

She felt his hand touch her chin, gently tilting her face up and forcing her to look at him. "You have no idea how much I was wishing you would say that," he said before kissing her softly once more.

When they pulled back, they smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what came next. "So," Wen said. "Are you… doing anything… after school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"Would you… like to go out with me?" After the pauses of his previous sentences, this last bit came out in a breathless rush.

"I'd love to," Olivia said.

"Good." He smiled, sighing in relief. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "But I should actually be going now," he said, frowning. "I think my dad and Sydney were planning to leave soon. But is it okay if I call later?"

"Of course. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He slid off the bench and Olivia followed him.

"Okay. Bye Wen." Before Olivia's courage left her, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Wen's cheek. He blushed and then smiled happily.

"Bye Olivia."

Olivia sat back down at the piano while Wen walked out to his car. She thought about working some more on the song, but found that the idea was no longer compelling. In fact, she thought it was time to write a _new_ song.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Sorry, I know the lyrics were awful, but I'm so not a songwriter. Please review! I promise eternal love and servitude!<strong>


End file.
